kaiserreichfandomcom-20200223-history
Switzerland
}| }/Lore}} Switzerland, or officially the Swiss Confederation is a land-locked country in Central Europe. It is bordered to the north by the German Empire, to the east by Austria-Hungary, to the south by the Socialist Republic of Italy, to the southeast by the Italian Republic and to the west by the Commune of France. History The Swiss Confederation saw crisis in the 19th century. In several cantons liberal powers prevailed, calling for more democracy and more centralism. This met the opposition of the Catholic, conservatively dominated cantons who formed the Sonderbund in 1845. The Sonderbund War erupted in 1847 which saw the liberals as victors. In 1848 a Federal Constitution was ratified, turning the loose league of cantons into a Federal Stae with a new federal capital in Bern. The new constitution created new institutions like the (Bundesrat) Federal Council, Bundesversammlung (Federal Assembly), and Bundesgericht (Federal Court). Switzerland remained neutral throughout the Weltkrieg, although there were various domestic conflicts between German and French-speaking Swiss citizens. In addition, economic problems arose, completely surrounded as the country was by warring nations. The radical left gained a lot of support during that time, and in 1919 a strike in Geneva called for by the worker's movement attempted to push through major social changes. The attempt failed because of the fear of spreading of French syndicalism and its subsequent repression by the Swiss government, but in its wake social reforms were begun, bringing about higher wages and shorter workdays. In 1919 the system of proportional representation was introduced. The conservative Freisinnige lost their majority while the social democrats grew stronger. Into the 1930s domestic politics were governed in response to the conflict between social democrats and conservatives. The struggles between communities in Switzerland are now taking more political values: French-speakers are more socialist, Germans more conservative and Italians more clerical. Will the rising belligerence in Europe have consequences on the neutral Confederation? Politics A curious particularity in modern Europe, Switzerland is a liberal parliamentary republic with strong traditions of direct democracy, enclosed amongst conservative and otherwise authoritarian regimes. There is no Head of State per se, instead, the Federal Council, comprised of Seven Members elected by the Federal Assembly, assumes the functions of Head of State as a collegial body. The Head of Government is the President of the Federal Council and is referred to as President of the Swiss Confederation. Switzerland is comprised of 22 Cantons (or 25, if one counts the six half-cantons separately) and brings together four different linguistical communities. Federal Council President of the Swiss Confederation and Head of the Department of Finance: Albert Meyer. Head of the Department of Foreign Affairs: Giuseppe Motta Head of the Department of Justice and Police: Johannes Baumann Head of the Militärischer Nachrichtendienst: Roger Masson Chief of Swiss Armed Forces: Jakob I. Huber Chief of the Swiss Land Forces: Johann August Sutter Chief of the Swiss Air Forces: Oskar Bider Military Switzerland follows a policy of armed neutrality; while observing neutrality in foreign relations, the Swiss Armed Forces are ready to react to any threat to the country. Army The Swiss Army is very large for such a small country. It comprises six well-trained and well-equipped infantry divisions and three elite mountain divisions. General is the highest rank in the Swiss military but is only occupied during times of great crisis, elected by a United Federal Assembly. Air Force The Swiss Air Force consist of only one squadron of tactical bombers. Foreign Relations During the Congress of Vienna, Switzerland was given the permission to occupy the French region of Haute-Savoie if its independence ever felt threatened. During the French civil war that followed widespread army mutinies near the end of the Weltkrieg, Switzerland used this clause and took Haute-Savoie, occupying it to this day, despite the objections of the Commune of France. Friendly relations with Germany and Austria-Hungary. Unfriendly relations with Commune of France. Category:Countries Category:European countries